RobRae week 2016
by RavenFire2908
Summary: My entery for RobRae week 2016. Every day will be updated until the end of the week. I hope you enjoy
1. Day 1

**RobRae week 2016**

 **Day 1: Nightmare**

"You want to see _her_ , don't you Robin?" Slade asked from the darkness. Robin looked around in worry, fear was creeping up his spine. He knew who he was talking about and the thought that Slade had gotten his hands on her was fearful.

"Where is she?!" Robin asked, he voice almost cracked, but somehow he kept it strong. He knew that one sign of weakness would be what he wanted. But it was impossible to avoid, fear was clear, laying flat on the display.

"Here," A light next to him turned on. "Is your precious demon." Raven was laying on the floor in a pool of blood, most likely her own. Her body was broken, scars bloody and not, bruises blue to yellow, he could even make out a few broken limbs.

"Raven!" Robin ran up to her. His body shaking with fear. Seeing her here, unconscious and broken, it broke his heart. To know that he hadn't protected her, that he didn't save her. Gently lifting her limp body into his eyes he cried. "Raven! Raven, I'm here!" She didn't move.

Robin's sorrow turned to anger as his mind went to the 'what if' thought. He shook his head and looked around for the monster who did this to her. "Where are you!" He called, tears formed in his eyes of pure anger.

"I'm everywhere, Robin." With the blink of an eye, Raven vanished from his hands. A new light turned on in the darkness. This time, it was even more horrifying. Slade was holding Raven up by her hair, her body lying limp against the ground. A katana was held against Raven's throat, a red line against the pale skin making it clear that he was not even an inch away from killing her.

"Stop!" Robin called. "Don't hurt her!"

Slade didn't listen, instead, he let the katana enter her skin. Raven gasped but did not open her eyes, blood began to fall gently from her skin.

"No!"

Robin woke in a cold sweat in his room. He didn't hesitate to turn on the light as the darkness had just been around him. He gasped for air as his hands tried desperately to find the light switch on the table lamp. Finally finding it, he flicked it on.

Robin looked around the room, nothing. Nothing was there, no slade, no fatally hurt Raven. Raven.

Robin jumped out of bed, his legs was tangled in the sheets so unfortunately he fell face first into the floor. He grunted before pulling his feet free. Stumbling over to the door he didn't bother to change out of nightwear, a t-shirt and boxer.

Robin ran down the hallway until he came to Raven's room. He hesitated, knowing how mad the half demon usually got when someone entered her room. Barely blinking, the image of Slade cutting Raven's throat flashed before him.

He kicked down the door in panic.

Regretting the decision immediately, as Raven literally jumped out of bed and screamed.

"Robin, what in the name of Azar are you do-!" She was cut off when Robin threw his arms around the confused empath. "Robin?"

He didn't answer. He simply needed to hold her. He didn't care about her request of space, right now, all he needed was to know she was safe.

A full ten minutes passed before Raven finally pried herself from Robin's grasp. "Okay, what is going on?" She asked.

Robin opened his mouth to tell her as she rose from the floor and settled down on her bed. Robin sat down next to her and told her about the nightmare. At first he thought Raven would be shocked or frightened, but she wasn't. Her face was only showing of concern, worry about him. "You're not shocked?" He blurted out.

Raven smiled gently. "No, not really. I mean, it's horrifying, but I have sort of the same nightmare almost every day. I wish I could help you with this fear, but I regret to say this, but… Seeing you, anyone of the team, especially you die is… It's almost second nature to me. I hate it, but I can't do anything about it." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You have the same nightmare every night?"

"Almost."

Before she knew it, Robin had wrapped himself around her slightly smaller form. He didn't say anything, he simply let her rest her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin did something he could only do in his dreams. He leaned back looking into her eyes, before placing his lips on hers.

 **xXx**

 **Hey, this is actually the first time I** _ **ever**_ **have done any ship weeks. I usually ship bbrae here but in truth, I'm a multishipper. I have like three non bbrae stories that I'm just dying to get out.**

 **I'm going to post the entire week on one story, this one, so people don't have to look for it. :)**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, I'd love to see what you think.**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Confession**

It had been Raven's secret for awhile now. If the others knew what she did in the middle of the night… She really didn't know how they would react. It wasn't like a deep dark secret, but to her. It was embarrassing enough. But the thought of the others knowing frightened her a little. What if they found it weird?

But swimming wasn't a crime.

Raven was laying on her back in the bright blue water. It was midnight and the other titans were asleep. She did this once a months, it helped her emotions. Mostly timid, since she sometimes just sat at the edge of the pool and cried.

The pool was placed on the roof and usually she had a perfect view of the night sky. She would tell herself stories she heard when she was young. Just floating in the water while dreaming. It was good. She liked it. It was one of her many guilty pleasures, as she called it.

She floated on the water in her plain black bikini. It was simply the most relaxing thing she could do, without meditating that just resolved to avoiding her friends. Avoiding _him._

When was she going to act on it? To tell _him_ , tell _him_ that she liked him. Probably never. Raven closed her eyes, small salt tears fell from her eyes. She would never get the courage to say it. She just knew. Never.

"What are you doing up here so late?" Raven yelped in surprise before going slightly under water. She reached back up with a gasp just a few seconds later but shock was in her eyes as she coughed up the water she had swallowed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Raven turned around to the intruder, she was about to throw whoever it was off the roof and into the sea below, but the thought vanished when she saw who it was.

"Robin? What are you doing up here?" She asked. She swam to the other side of the pool and held her hand over the edge.

"Well, I come up here to swim sometimes, you?" She was about to say something but when she couldn't find any words, she tried to frown. "You came to swim too I guess." He smiled.

"Yeah." There it was, her voice!

"Why so late? I do this once or twice a year." Why hadn't they stumbled into each other before? She asked herself.

"I come here for peace once a month." She whispered, why did she suddenly get so shy? "It's relaxing and Timid get some time to do her own stuff."

"Timid?"

Right, Robin hadn't meet Timid. "It's one of my emotions, she likes to cry… I let her do it here so I can't make out a difference."

"You cry here?" He asked as he jumped into the water himself. "Want to talk about anything?"

"No, it's fine." Raven looked away from him when he began to swim over to her. "I just want to relax."

Robin nodded before laying his back against the edge of the pool, he floated next to the empath, who was desperately trying to hold down Affection. The purple emotion was clawing at her, wanting her to make a move. Wasn't going to happen! She told herself.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Raven's attention was snapped back to reality when he asked.

"What?"

"The sky." He lifted his bare arm from the water and pointed to the sky. Raven, who had been laying on her stomach when Robin entered, turned to get a better look.

"Yes." She sighed. "Look, if you want me to leave, I will. If you're about to train-" She stopped when she noticed the confused look he gave her.

"What? No, Right now I'm just trying to relax. And you were here first, if anything it should be I that should go." He paused. "Do you want me to?"

"No!" It came out a little too loud. Raven blushed before sinking half her face into the water trying to cover the redness.

"Okay." Robin laughed.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, unsure what to do or say. Raven's cheeks just wouldn't stop blushing while he was near her right now. Raven looked up at the sky, quietly she began to count stars. _One… Two… Three… Four…_

"Raven?" A hand waving in front of her face snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh?" She turned to Robin in confusion.

"I asked you a question, when you didn't answer I became worried." She blushed again, worried. He was worried. Affection was screaming inside her.

"Sorry, what did you ask?"

"How are you doing? The battle we had last week was hard on you, I could tell." He smiled.

"I'm fine…"

Robin narrowed his eyes and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He leaned in a little closer. "You look a little… Well… Paler."

"I'm fine." She stated.

"No you're not." Raven looked at him, she tried to hide the little lie she just told with confusion. It didn't work. "I can tell when you're lying. Something is wrong, you can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong…" She tried again, slowly she began to swim backwards, she needed space.

He didn't seem to care about her need of space as he just swam closer to her.

"Robin, could you back up a little?" She asked.

"Sorry." He stopped and let her get some space. "I'm just worried, you usually don't lie, and when you do it has to be something." He was right, it was something, but nothing she couldn't handle.

They stayed quiet for awhile, before Raven began to sink into the water. She wasn't going to bother Robin right now, she needed to relax, no matter how much she wanted to acknowledge him.

She didn't know how deep she sank, but she guessed it was pretty deep since she suddenly felt Robin's arms wrap around her waist and pulling her to the surface.

"Raven!" He cried out.

"What?!"

"You just sank to the bottom of the pool, what happened?" He was gasping with stress.

"N-Nothing is wrong, nothing happened." She stammered.

"Don't do that Raven. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you." She actually didn't notice that his arms was still wrapped around her, or that they were mere inches away from each other.

"Okay." She whispered, she suddenly felt Affection take over her body and she cried out. "Oh for the love of Azar!" Raven's lips smashed into Robin's, both went underwater at the impact, Raven regained her control just in time to drag Robin up to the surface of the pool. What just happened?

"Raven?" He started with a confused and shocked look. "Did you just kiss me?"

Raven didn't answer, she stated for the ladder a few feet away from her. But Robin stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait, what was that?"

"N-Nothing!" She cried.

"Raven…" She didn't dare look at him, Affection had just ruined every chance she had with him. "Is that what you feel?" She gave a weak nod, she didn't have any strength to talk. "Thank you." She was about to ask when he thanked her, but before she could. She was turned around around and her lips were covered by his.

When their second kiss broke, they stared into each other's eyes. Raven's eyes flashed bright purple, before she said. "I'm sorry for that, she really does love you, Robin. She's just too scared to tell." Then her eyes turned to normal. "Robin?"

"I love you too."

 **xXx**

 **That was stupid! Omg! I had a cute idea at the start and it ended up in a rushed mess, I'm so sorry. Anyway, if anything comes out sooner or later than what your day says, it's because I live in Norway and I most likely have a different time zone. I'm sorry. I hope tomorrow I will have a better idea.**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: Age Difference / Childhood Crush**

 **Friendship**

Richard wasn't the one to babysit. It wasn't that he didn't like kids, he loved kids, but it was the fact that he was missing a video game tournament with Gar and Vic. Richard sighed loudly before closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He looked over the edge of the sofa at the six year old little girl. She was holding a black cat plushie as she stood in a too big t-shirt that was no doubt her mother's. Raven was the daughter of Arella, one of Bruce's good friends. He didn't know who her father was, but according to Arella they had divorced a few months before Raven was born.

"Yeah…" He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "I just had to drop out a tournament with Gar and Vic."

"They're your friends?" She sat down on the black sofa and looked at him.

"Yeah, we've been friends since kindergarten." He smiled.

"Must be nice." Richard looked over at her and raised an eyebrow at her comment. It wasn't much light in the living room but he could see her. Her eyes, they were showing of slight sadness.

"Are you okay?" Raven nodded, before hugging her toy. She was silent for a few minutes before she left the living room. Richard glanced at the clock, it was almost eight. One more hour to Raven's bedtime, and two more hours until Arella came home.

Arella had apologized so many times before, she was a single mom and sometimes had to job late to make sure Raven was okay. The usual babysitter, Azar, had been out of town this night. So she asked Bruce if Richard could babysit a few hours. Of course, Bruce hadn't given him a choice. It was mostly just to bug him, but he also thought it would be nice for Richard to not stay home and play video games for one night.

When Raven left the living room, he followed. Usually she didn't do that. According to Arella, which he talked to before the night, had informed him that Raven was a quiet child and rarely made any mess. But if sadness would show in her eyes, then it needed to be talked about. She explained that Raven had a hard time talking about feelings, so she kept everything inside.

Richard followed the six year old up the stairs without her notice. When she walked into her room, she didn't close the door all the way. Richard peeked inside.

Raven was definitely not like other kids. Her room was purple with black paintings all around, Arella had gone to artist school and had probably painted Raven's room to look like a fairy tail scene. There was everything from a castle, unicorns, dragons, knights, forests, birds. It was really amazing. There wasn't much else in the room, a small bed, a bookcase full of books, and a dresser. Richard shook his head. She had an artwork for walls but barely anything inside?

Raven crawled up into the bed and simply sat there. She stared at the plush cat for a long while. Richard was about to turn away when he heard her whisper. He didn't hear what she whispered, but he heard her whisper something.

"Raven?" He stood up and opened the door. She turned towards him, small tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and turned away. Richard placed his hand on her shoulder, she shook her head again.

"Don't want to talk." She mumbled. Richard shook his head and headed to the bed, he sat down next to her. The six year old looked at him from the corner of her eye before turning back to the plush in front of her.

Richard thought for a second. "Talk about what?"

"That!"

"That what?" He smiled, she had almost taken the bait.

"Just that…" She didn't bite, he cursed to himself. Other kids would have taken that bait.

"Raven…"

"NO!" Raven threw herself into the purple sheets. "No, go away!"

"No, Raven I'm sorry, but if you're crying, I want to know what's wrong."

"You have friends…" She whispered, almost too low for him to hear. "... You have friends…"

Richard thought for awhile. What? What did she mean by that? Of course he had friends, most people did, didn't they?

"You don't have friends?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Only Midnight." She held up the stuffed black cat. "He's my friend."

Richard sighed sadly. She only had a stuffed animal as a friend? "What about school? Does nobody play with you?"

Raven placed Midnight in her lap and looked down. "No, they call me creepy." She was about to wipe a tear away, but Richard beat her to it. Gently wiping her tear away with his thumb, he smiled.

"Well, I'll be happy to be your friend."

 **xXx**

 **This was so hard to do, omg. It was cuter in my head, I promise.**


	4. Day 4

**Day 4: Magic**

 **Medieval**

"For god sake Raven!" Prince Richard yelled out as he rode towards the enchantress's house. The house was just a small wooden cottage. The prince of Gotham had known the enchantress for many years now, and he was about to tell her how much he liked her. But of course being the magic user she was, she flew home before he could say anything. He rode down the road watching as her bird form was zooming across the sky. "Can't you just slow down a little?"

The raven above him called out like she was laughing, no, she was laughing.

"Stop laughing, Raven!" The prince called.

The bird lowered herself towards the ground as the two came over a small wooden bridge. On the other side of the bridge was a small dark wooden hut surrounded by flowers, tall oak and willow trees, and bushes. The river, which the bridge went over, was split a few meter before the bridge and the two small streams created a tiny island where Raven's hut was placed in peace.

The bird landed on the other side of the bridge, which made Richard stop on top of the bridge. A black formed around the bird before a familiar face came out. The purple haired woman smiled at the prince. "Calm down, princie, it's not like I just committed a crime."

"I could arrange that." He smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe, maybe not." Richard jumped off his horse and lead the black stallion to one of the nearby trees. Upon turning around, he found that Raven was gone again. "Dang it."

Richard ran to the hut and opened the door. The inside was just as little as it looked, with dark wood and dirt floor. In the middle of the room was a coldren. Along another wall was just shelves with so much stuff Richard could never understand. There was a pair of black curtains that separated the bedroom.

"You know it's a crime to break into someone's house." Richard turned around and saw Raven with a few flowers in her hands.

"Well you just vanished." He said with a semi-frown. He was trying to be mad but he couldn't. Not with the smirk on her face.

"Well then, come in. I'll make some tea." Raven stepped past him, purposely stepping on his foot. Ever since she saved his father, the king's life, she and Richard had been great friends with back and forth teasing. They acted like two teenages that could barely control their hormones sometimes, other times they were an old married couple.

Raven stepped into the hut and over to a long table at the other side of the room, but not before she threw something purple into the cauldron. A bright flash erupted in the room blinding Richard.

"I have a new spell I want to try, I don't know how it will react with you here, but you're more than welcome to stay." The enchantress walked over to the shelves and picked out a few different ingredients. "From what I read, it's a teller spell."

"A teller spell?" Richard sat down in a chair by the cauldron.

"Yeah, I think it was created to have criminals confess their crimes." Raven dropped a few things into the cauldron. She threw her hand towards the fire underneath, seconds later fire erupted out of the wood that was replaced every time she used it.

Richard had felt a sudden burst of fear when she finished her sentence, he had so much confidence back at the castle, but when she mentioned that she could get him to talk his mind had jumped.

Raven usually went to the castle to see Richard. But before she went home she usually went to the market, the perfect place for Richard to annoy her. Raven was forbidden to use magic when the commons were around, the church had tried to burn her multiple times but she had been saved by Richard every time. There was one time they came just in time to save her, the priest, Brother Blood, had the touch out and was about to light it when Richard and his father had shown up. A perk of having a royal best friend. It also helped that Raven had saved the king's life when he was laying on death's bed.

Therefor, the royal family was in her debt. They didn't mind, Raven was a wonderful character and friend. She was often invited over to the castle for tea. Almost too often. It was almost like King Bruce was trying to hook up his son and the enchantress. When he thought about it, it made sense.

"Richard?" He snapped back to reality by her voice. "You okay? You kinda zoned out."

"I'm fine." He stuttered.

Raven looked at him with a hesitating glare. "If you don't tell, I guess you'll be the test subject." She smiled.

Richard could feel sweat forming on his brow. He was about to rise from the chair but found his arms strapped down with black magic. "Raven!?" He cried.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm going to torture you." She stopped for a second. "Scratch that, I'm going to torture you." She smiled as a black feather appeared out of nowhere.

"Raven! No-!" He was stopped as the black feather found his chin, swirling around a few times. He bit his lip trying not to laugh, but it was too hard. His mouth opened to call out for her to stop, but laughter was the only thing that came out. "R-Rae-!" He couldn't stop laughing.

The black feather continued its work for another minute, before it stopped in order for him to breathe.

He gasped for air, tears of joy and panic in his eyes. He looked up at a smirking Raven. She seem to have forgotten all about the 'Teller spell'. He let out a teasing growl.

"Had enough Princie?" She teased. 'Princie' a nickname he got awhile back, at first he had totally been against it, but it only seemed to fuel the fire of it. She didn't stop the nickname though, and Richard had yet to find one just as embarrassing for her.

"Raven, stop. Please." He saw the fire in her eyes, she was enjoying this. But that only made his revenge plan even better.

"Why?" She smiled. "Give me one good reason to stop." As Raven turned around to show off her pride, Richard noticed that the grip on the black bindings became looser. As quick as he could, he jumped out of the chair. Raven just heard the sound of the chair hitting the ground, before she was turned around and pinned to the wall.

Richard held her wrists above her head while he kept his face only a breath away from hers. "I told you to stop…" She could feel that he was about to say more, so she kept quiet. "You have to obey your prince, Little Raven." She blushed at the nickname and Richard knew he found the perfect way for nickname revenge.

Raven opened her mouth to speak back, but Richard moved his face closer, they could feel their lips touching, not enough to be called a kiss, but enough to make Raven blush madly.

"No, no, Little Raven…" he paused. "Now, be a nice little bird." His lips meet hers. Magic suddenly exploded around them. The fire burned madly and threw light into the room. Some of the glass jars fell off the shelves, some empty bottles fell, and something outside crashed into the ground. They parted after a few minutes, and the look on Raven's face was everything she normally wasn't. Cute, shocked with wide eyes, bright red, cute, frustrated, confused, and cute. He wouldn't say that though, it would end up with his head in one of the jars.

"R-Richard?" She stuttered.

Richard started to regret his action, had he just ruined their relationship? Dear god he hoped not. "R-Raven, I'm sorry." He muttered as he looked down at the ground, he was about to apologize again, but suddenly.

Raven's lips meet Richard's again, more magic erupted around them, but the magic to them was currently at their lips.

 **xXx**

 **Why can't I do this? Review please...**


	5. Day 5

**Day 5: Living together OR Royalty**

 **Living together**

"Richard, why do you keep leaving your underwear on the floor?!" Raven yelled from the bathroom. Raven and Richard had been friends since kindergarten, they had been great friends ever since. Now they lived together in an apartment.

"Speak for yourself, your bra keep ending up in my dresser!" He called back from the top of his comic book. Richard was laying on the couch with a batman comic book in his hands.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes, which made Richard believe he had won the short lived argument. He looked back down at his comic with a smile. Sometimes it was too easy to win against Raven, he knew all about her. Richard began to read the comic feeling the pleasure of the win.

Suddenly something fell over his eyes, something black, which he recognized immediately. He jumped and threw the black underwear to the floor. He cried out in slight horror, even though it was his own.

"At least you could put it in the laundry basket." Raven muttered with crossed arms.

Richard turned around and glared at her. "Why. Did. You. Do. That." He gasped. His feelings were so mixed. It was gross, even though it was his own underwear. He felt a small bubble of anger in his chest as he glared at the purple haired girl. "Please tell me it wasn't dirty."

"It was on the floor so I wouldn't know." She smirked before going back into the bathroom. "It wasn't dirty, relax." He hadn't noticed before, but Raven had walked out in only a black bra and panties. It wasn't before she was walking back he noticed the swing in her hips. Richard blushed at the sight. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had dreamt about her. It wasn't strange as they were together since high school.

It was an awkward situation back in highschool when he confessed his feelings for her. It was a dare from a friend back then to confess, at first he had begged not to since he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He ended up confessing by accident. It was in the middle of class when he had been doodling on his note book, writing her name and drawing small ravens. When Raven had asked to copy his notes. Of course, he didn't pay attention to what he had been doing so he handed her the notebook with his doodles on it, she asked about it, and that was it. He told her the truth.

One thing Richard was ashamed to admit, was that he was secretly holding one of her bras hostage.

He shook his head and picked up the underwear. He blushed when he realized it was the batman underwear. Of all the underwear he could leave on the floor it had to be that one.

When Raven stepped out of the bathroom, he saw that she had showered. A white towel wrapped around her body with another towel wrapping up her hair. Richard had gone into the kitchen to make dinner, since Raven was a shit cook.

"What are you making tonight?" She asked as she looked into the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner." He laughed. She frowned at him giving him the usual 'that's not what I meant' look. He loved that look. "Nah, I'm making mac n cheese."

"Okay." She left the room. They had both agreed that Raven spent as little as possible time in the kitchen. One time, she somehow managed to burn soup. The most time she spent in the kitchen she was either making tea or eating cereal. Not that she complained, Raven wasn't a big fan of making food.

After dinner, Richard noticed that the underwear he had been to lazy to remove from the living room was gone. Raising an eyebrow at the scene he walked over to the rooms. They may be together, but Raven wanted her space. He understood that, she was a person of peace and usually mediated or did yoga in her room. She didn't want to do it in the living room anymore since Richard seem to, as she said, was being too distracting. He believed it was more to it, but he didn't push it.

Opening the door carefully, he saw that she had fallen asleep over her bed. She must have been very tired, he thought. She did have a long day, her boss had apparently been mad at the workers today. Richard walking inside the room and carefully closed the door behind him. Raven had fallen asleep on top of the covers, she lay on the mattress like a doll that had just been thrown there.

He smiled gently as he carefully began to take the covers from under her. She stirred a few times before gently rolling off the cover. Richard smiled at the small form he wrapped her up in the cover. He was about to leave the room, when he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist.

"Don't go…" She whispered.

Richard looked down at her, she held her eyes closed, but he could sense a small amount of fear in her. It was like she was afraid he would vanish. Carefully he lifted the covers again and wrapped them over his own body. It wasn't until that moment when he quickly scanned her body that she was wearing everything he owned. A white t-shirt and his boxershorts.

Richard tried to ignore the fact, but it was hard as the t-shirt was too big so the neck hole was fitting her shoulder too. Richard shook his head and wrapped his arms around her body and pulling her to his chest.

Raven smiled as the warmth spread around her body. Nothing was going to harm her, not with him here with her.

 **xXx**

 **Royalty (Just 'cus I wanted to)**

The princess of Azarath sat in the carriage on her way to Gotham. She was to married to the oldest son of King Bruce. Raven, as the young princess of 16 was named, sat in the carriage with her mother, the queen, and the high priestess of Azarath. The king of Azarath had been killed by an enemy land a few months ago, so the queen had asked for help by the neighbouring kingdom, which was Gotham.

Since Queen Arella didn't have any sons, the throne went to her. But it might not have lasted long, if she didn't ask for help. Gotham did agree to help, but the condition was that his oldest son of 17 was to marry the princess.

Raven had never meet the prince, she had only gotten his name, Prince Richard. She wasn't exactly happy with the wedding that was about to come, but for her kingdom, she would do anything.

Raven looked out the window of the carriage, the trees were passing by at high speed for horses, but she didn't mind. The nature was beautiful. The princess of Azarath had a secret love for birds. She honestly didn't know where it came from but she loved to study birds. Her mother had figured it was from her birth.

When Raven was a baby she had been crying in her room, and when Arella had come to comfort her, she found that a female raven was comforting her daughter. Arella was about to shoo the bird away, but Raven had already taken a liking to the bird. The black bird had also given her a gift. A small blue crystal, that Raven now wore as a symbol for her thanks.

Raven began to rub the blue crystal between her fingers, she wanted to hope, she knew that it was no way around the wedding, but she hoped that the prince was not cruel.

"Raven, you need to calm down. King Bruce and I have discussed this for awhile now, you have nothing to fear." Arella said, as she placed her hand on Raven's knee. The tension in the carriage was high, Raven was a timid creature, but when it came to personal things, she could be very protective.

"I know, I'm just…" She started, unsure how to finish her sentence or if she should finish it at all.

"Scared?" Azar, the high priest said with a comforting look. "We understand that this is hard for you, but for the sake of Azarath-"

Raven cut the older woman off. "I know, I am doing it for Azarath. I'm just scared he will be… I do not know, cruel."

"Raven, Prince Richard is not cruel." Raven looked at her mother, the crystal still between her fingers. Arella's eyes were so comforting, it was something she would miss when she moved to Gotham. Because she knew, she knew that once she was married to Richard she would have to move to Gotham. "He is kind, not even I would marry you off to someone I knew was not kind. Not even for an alliance."

That was comforting, somehow. A little.

The carriage stopped in front of a huge stone castle. Raven stepped out of the carriage with her mother and the priestess. At the entrance of the castle stood the king of Gotham. Guards were all around them, each bearing the mark of Gotham, a bat. The Azarainien guards wore the symbol of Azarath, a white dove.

When Arella noticed Raven's fear she took the lead, walking gently up to her daughter. "It's okay." She whispered. Raven looked at the ground, staring past the simple blue dress she was wearing. Raven was desperate not to make eye contact with the king.

"Welcome, Queen Arella, Princess Raven, and Priestess Azar." The king walked up to the three bowing. They bowed in return, Raven stared at the ground, she had never been this shy. "I apologize for my son as he is not here at the moment. He should be here any moment."

"It is perfectly fine, My King. We can wait." Arella nodded.

"Alfred!" The king called, a servant, that was named said name, came forth. The servant bowed before the king. "Would you go find my son?" The king asked.

"Of course, my king." The servant vanished into the castle.

"I will show you the way to your rooms." The king said, Arella nodded and turned to Raven, who still looked at the ground.

"Thank you very much, My King."

xXx

Raven sat by a table, waiting for her future husband to show up. Her shyness had grown so much since she arrived, her fear had taken a liking to her eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" The shy princess turned her vision up towards the speaker, she almost gasped in shock. He was hot. Down right Hot.

"N-No… I apologize for not paying attention." She said to the black haired prince as he sat down on the other side of the table, his bright blue eyes looked at her in both confusion and a little sadness.

"You need not apologize, I am the one who should apologize, I was late for our first meeting. I am Richard of Gotham."

"Raven of Azarath." She answered.

"You are shy, are you not?" Raven looked up at him briefly. "I see, you need not be afraid of me. I wish you the best, we are to get married after all." He seem way too comfortable with the idea.

"You are okay with it?" She asked.

"Well, in the beginning I was hesitated, but now that I see you I can get around it. I can tell by your eyes that you are a kind soul. I wish not to harm you, not now, not ever. I promise." That was comforting.

She didn't answer. It wasn't that she didn't want to say anything, it was more the fact that she didn't know what to say.

"You do not talk much, do you?" Raven lifted her eyes to his again, she was surprised to find him sitting on the table right in front of her. She was about to yelp in surprise but her mouth shut itself before she could. "You are very different from other princesses I have meet." She began to shake slightly as his hand found it's way under her chin.

"How so?" She finally found her voice.

"You are quiet not loud, you are dark not light, you are beautiful not…" He trailed off as a blush formed at his face. "I mean no offence."

"I am not offended. I thank you for the compliment. But as said, I too mean no offence. I have high doubts you would enjoy being married to me."

"How so?" He asked.

"I have always been the last someone would marry, even for the sake of an alliance. The kingdom of Azarath has nothing to offer to anyone, we have stayed quiet for many years because we do not want to bother. Azarath has held its own ground for centuries, but now that the kingdom of Atlantis has gotten the thought of using our magic, they attacked. Azarath has never been a land for war. Which is why my mother wished for some help. This will be the first time in centuries Azarath has called for help." She sighed. "I am only a key to my people."

"Do not think such of yourself Raven, I wish to make the decision on whenever I will enjoy our marriage or not." He picked up her face again, looking into her purple eyes. "I think you are a creature that has not given the opportunity to show your true colours."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I am saying that, I think I will enjoy uncover this raven." He leaned in and planted a light kiss on her lips, she was shocked at first but his gentleness took her over and she fell into the kiss.

 **xXx**

 **You know what!? Everything I write sounds better in my head, I promise!**


	6. Day 6

**Day 6: Secret or trust**

It wasn't very unlike Raven to hide away in her room. But it did become a problem when she started to miss out on missions. She didn't show up for dinner anymore. Her tea had been untouched for weeks. It wasn't before a month had passed with this behaviour the titans, or Robin, as the other titans were out on patrol. Robin had desiced that it might be for the best if he alone was the one to confront her of whatever was going on.

"Raven?" He knocked on her door gently, as he waited for her to respond, he thought of what he was going to say. Raven, I know something is going on and we're getting worried. Raven, you've been gone for a month, what's going on? What to talk about whatever is going on? All of his ideas weren't good enough. Raven could find her way around each question. He would have to be direct and strick, even though he didn't like it.

When Raven didn't answer after five minutes, Robin knocked again. "Raven? Are you okay?" He leaned against the door placing his ear to the cold metal. He could hear slow and uneven gasps and breath. Was she struggling with something? "Raven?"

She moaned. At first Robin's mind wandered to the inappropriate, but when she moaned again, it sounded more like a moan of pain.

Knowing that she wasn't going to open the door anytime soon, Robin dialed in a panic code. The panic code worked on every room in the tower, they did have their own code to lock the doors, but the panic code was for exactly this, panic. Robin and Cyborg were the only ones knew the code. They didn't want to give it to Beast Boy for obvious reasons, Raven and Starfire were more trustworthy with a code like it, but they kept it away anyway.

The door opened and Robin was quickly overwhelmed by emotions, mostly fear. Was she afraid?

"Raven?" He asked again.

The sound of movement from the bed made him turn. A lump on the bed moved around a little. Robin quickly walked up to the lump and pulled the cover off slightly.

Raven was laying under the covers with her eyes closed and seem to be in pain. She was sweating, shivering, and crying. But she didn't seem like herself completely. Her skin was redder, but it was only in a few spots. Under her eyelids, her eyes seem to be glowing red. Her hair was a mess as it also seem to almost be turning white at the roots. There was also small evidence of ram horns growing out on the side of her head. He didn't notice before but when he looked down her body, he noticed that a third leg was moving around, or it wasn't a leg, it was thinner and moved in many ways a leg couldn't. She seem to be having a tail.

"Raven?" He shook her shoulder gently, feeling how warm she was through his glove. "Raven, wake up." It didn't seem to work, so he shook her harder. "Raven!" He called.

Finally she seem to wake, her eyes shot open, all four of them, glowing red. She gasped and threw herself back resolving in falling off the bed. She cried out "Holy mother of Azar!" Before she seem to fall face first to the ground. She shook her head and looked back at her bed, eyes still red. "Robin?" Her eyes narrowed before widening. "Robin, get out!" She yelled.

"Raven, you've been gone for a month. Do you think I wouldn't get worried?" He asked as he moved to help her up. She took his hand, got up, before pushing him towards the door. "Raven, what's wrong? You've been gone forever."

"Just, I can't tell." She turned away and held onto her arms feeling quite helpless. "Just get out, please."

"Raven, you can't keep secrets like this." He looked her over, this was clearly a demon transformation, she should have told them. "What's happening?"

"Nothing-"

"Bull," She turned slightly to face him. Two fangs had grown out of her lips in the span of minutes. "If You're in danger I want you to tell me. I thought you trusted us. I thought you trusted me."

"I do," She almost yelled, fear, anger, and sadness grew in her voice. "I do trust you, all of you, it's just that…" She trailed off a little. "This is my problem and if I can keep it away from you for a little while I will. This is a secret I hoped I would be able to keep…" She turned away in frustration.

"Raven, you know that we want to help you. No matter the problem, we're family, we take care of each other. All you have to do is trust us, trust me." He grabbed her hand and held it up to his heart. "Even if the problem is only a broken nail."

"This is a little more than a broken nail." She huffed.

"I know, but remember. We're the Titans. We're family. We're here for you. I'm here for you." Without hesitation, he kissed the gem on her forehead. She gasped a little and he saw that her red eyes turned back to purple and the second pair close. Her hair turned back to purple and the horns that started to grow out of her head was growing back into her skull. The tail growing back as well. The red spots on her skin vanished. She blinked a few times.

"You really care that much?" She asked.

"Yes, the only thing we want from you, is your trust." She smiled at his words, as it felt like a flower was blooming in her stomach. "And no more secrets." She nodded.

 **xXx**

 **I'm so sorry it's late, I thought I uploaded it!**


	7. Day 7

**Day 7: Wasted opportunities**

"Raven, I don't have time to this right now." Robin growled as he almost had to pry herself out of Raven's grip. It didn't work. Raven had been threatened by a church not too long ago and he wanted to know why. Why? She hadn't done anything to the church, she got within a hundred feet of it, but was that a crime? Non stop the entire week, Robin had been in the office looking at the files why the church wanted Raven removed from the city. It was stupid really. She was a hero, she wasn't evil. But what angered Robin even more was the fact that she tried to be a hero, she tried to be a hero but her blood was overshadowing her doings.

"It's nothing, Robin, it's a waste of time. It's not like it's the first time the churches has threatened me." Raven's arms were hooked around his neck as he walked, her legs wrapped around his waist while she buried her face in his neck.

"I know, but it's the first time they demand you being removed." He growled. "It's not fun."

"I know it's not fun, but they will keep at it until I am gone." He felt the sadness in her voice, she pretended that it didn't matter, but deep down, he knew it hurt. He knew that she was wearing the mask, the mask that hid her emotions and feelings. Being called demon and evil right after battle had become her second nature, she didn't pay them any mind, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. It was usually why was at the back of the group, hoping they would take the spotlight so she wouldn't be judged by blood again.

Robin took a deep breath and walked down the hallway, Raven hanging on him like a backpack. She seem comfortable, that was heartwarming. After all the crap she got from the city, mostly the church, she could always come home to an unwanted hug by her friends.

The other titans had been giving them a look when Raven was literally hanging on Robin's back. But it was because she felt comfort, not just any comfort. It was warm, it was a light in the dark, it was someone she loved, and someone who loved her back. She knew that. Robin had been her shoulder to cry on, the one that calmed her mind after nightmares, the one that helped heal her scars.

Raven groaned as the wave of anger reached her mind. Robin was angry, not at her, but at the church. He was tired of it. He had stopped giving Raven one type of mail because he knew it was from the church. They had a little cross at the bottom of the envelope. The sad thing was that Raven would read them, it one of the other titans just gave her the mail before he got to look through them, she would read them.

He remembered one letter that actually brought her to tears. He found her on the roof hugging her legs while tears were running down her face. When he asked what was wrong, she gave him the letter without a word.

 _Filthy Demon,_

 _We wish for you to go to Hell with your demon father, that is all you deserve after all. The church court has discussed your present in the_ _city and we want you to leave. Leave the innocent untouched by your dark filthy hands. You are, after all, just a demon. A sin. An enieme of God. You belong in hell. Why do you not do everyone a favour and just go back, it would be the easiest for all of us._

 _We do not understand how the almighty pure Titans, found you, or why they even considered you one of them. They are pure, innocent, beings that should never come in contact with a Sin like you. The daughter of Trigon the Terrible, the Sin of Pride. The church gives you a warning, demon. Leave Jump City, leave the innocent, and never come back. Or God will have to punish you himself._

 _Brother Ken_

Robin didn't stay home that night. After the other titans had gone to bed, he drove into the city with the letter. He was going to show the priests how _innocent_ he was. He made it to the garage and was about to put his helmet on, when the lights turned on. Raven sat against Cyborgs car looking at him sad. Simply she shook her head. "Don't do it, Robin. They're not worth it."

Robin didn't listen. He took Raven back to her room and helped her to bed. He laid with her for an hour, making sure she was truly asleep. They he left. He knew that Raven was going to be mad at him, but he didn't care. He wanted so badly to punch that priest.

Arriving at the church, he was glad it was still open. The brothers were all praying while the high priest was reading from the bible.

The priest, who he knew had written the letter to Raven looked up at him. He smiled. "Ah, Brother Robin. What brings you here? Good news I hope." Robin knew what the man was talking about, the priest was hoping Robin came with news that Raven was gone. He didn't answer. Robin glared at the priest, all he had to do was wait. Wait for the priest to come to him, he could simply punch him and get out. "Pardon me, child, but what brings you here so late at night?"

Robin held out the letter. "Stop going after my friend." He said.

The priest looked offended before placing his hand on where his heart should be. "Your _friend_ is a demon, child, she must have you under her spell. Demons work like that, trick the innocent into her nest then kill them. I only wish what is best, child."

Robin almost snorted, he was angry, but he found amusement in what the priest was saying. "My friend, _Raven_!" He started, letting his voice grow stronger at the name of his friend. "-is one of the kindest beings in the world. She has saved the city multiple times."

The priest laughed loudly. "Child, you don't know what you are talking about." The priest walked down to where Robin stood. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Child, the demon is dangerous. You should rid of it before it is too late."

 _It._ That ticked him off. Robin's fist meet the jaw of the priest, the priest laid on the ground holding his broken jaw with one hand. "She is not an _it._ She is the love of my life." There were gasps from the priests around in the church. But Robin didn't care. He walked out of the church and drove home.

After that, Raven had tried desperately to hold him away from the priests and any church. But now that she had gotten a new letter from the same church, Robin was back on it.

"Robin… Stop… It's not worth it, it's a waste of time and energy." She said into his neck as Robin tried to get her to lay down in bed. She knew that once she was asleep he would go back to the church.

"Raven, no. They shouldn't say those things, it's not true." Robin laid back in bed, Raven still on his back. He was hoping laying her down on her back would loosen her grip, but it didn't work. Instead, he found himself lying underneath her, she was on all four over him like an animal that just caught her prey.

"Robin, for the last time. It's a waste." She leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her with his hand.

"I'll be the judge of that." He grabbed her waist and turned her over so she was underneath. She let out a yelp as it happened, but that only made Robin laugh. She rarely yelped at anything. "If I can protect you, Raven. I will, if you're being threatened, it will never be a waste to beat someone up." He kissed her.

 **xXx**

 **I mean no offence to you if you're religious or Christian for that matter.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading my crap through the week, I don't know what I am doing, and I probably won't know for the next stories I'm working on. It seem like I write good ideas, but when Chapter 1 is done I just go "Nah, it's bad. People won't like it." I hope I can get crap done soon.**

 **Again, anyways thanks for reading.**


End file.
